merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Morganaforever/Are the knights of Camelot really all that great?
This blog post concerns Camelot's army, consisted of the legendary, most noble, strong and invincible soldiers, the Knights of Camelot! In my opinion, the knights are not so legendary and actually they are worse than some other armies! They are not so brave, nor so strong, and they definitely are not all honorable and loyal men. This is what made me reach that conclusion: *The knights are not so strong. It is ok if they cannot defeat other men in combat, but...lose to Morgana so easily? Not trying to be sexist here or say that women are weaker than men, since not only strength is needed for swordfighting, but technique as well, and sometimes women may have more technique than men, but we're talking about Morgana! She probably has not touched a sword for over two years and only relied on her magic.One would expect her to at least have trouble defeating them. But maybe, they were just scared seeing a witch running towards them holding a murderous weapon! Who wouldn't? Which leads me to my second argument... *The Knights of Camelot are cowards. Who would hide and wait for a girl to pass by so that he would stab her in the back because he wouldn't want to face her one on one? I think that the knights in the legends were noble and wanted to protect women...it's ok if you want to defeat a witch and fight her with a sword, even kill her, but attack from behind? If I was Arthur and that knight was still alive, I would have him beheaded for showing such cowardice... *The Knights of Camelot are racists. What's the deal with treating anyone who is not of noble blood like dirt? For example, Lancelot was better than most of the knights, probably better than the current king himself with the sword. Why did he have no right to become a knight? Also, on The Sins of the Father Merlin only wanted to prevent Arthur from killing the king, and Leon was like "you are not of royal blood, I won't let you interrupt the king even if it kills me". Surely he would not have the same tone if Morgana wanted to enter....surprisingly, Guinevere is an exception and is loved by everyone despite not having noble blood. *The Knights of Camelot are idiots. They killed the people at the camp, despite their leader telling them not to. And they did not even spare women and children! So much for the noble knights of Camelot. Not even the worst criminals would kill so many innocents for no reason! Much more for ignoring their leader's orders... All in all, I think that the knights are rather overestimated (except the main 5 of course) and that they are not all that great. Not great sword users, not really brave and definitely not honorable. The only noble characteristic they have is their blood, which they acquired from their parents. What do you think about the knights? Category:Blog posts